


Everlasting Ecstasy

by Remote45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, Kissing, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remote45/pseuds/Remote45
Summary: Byleth gets to spend some time with his Wife...before AND after he married her.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Everlasting Ecstasy

**Everlasting Ecstasy**

* * *

Byleth gave a few blinks, his brain trying to process what just happened. He put his hand to his forehead, brushing stray strands of his brightened hair away from his eyes. The sensation was familiar, but still left him with a sense of confusion each time it happened. The slight headache he felt every time didn't help either. Once his mind caught up, he realized where he was. A low lit room gave way to shining rays of the setting sun, the fragments of light passing through the window draped curtains. The red glow of the setting sun made for a nice backdrop on the large bed frame in the center.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" 

Byleth fixed his attention to the girl who called his title, having to do a double take once he saw them. There stood Mercedes, the soft spoken priestess in training. At least, used to be in training. Byleth's eyes traced over her, soaking in all her beautiful features. Her cheerful yet mellow expression, her shortened blonde hair that barely reached her back, her… exposed body. Byleth's eyes widened at the revelation, his eyes drifting across her bare skin, surprised to see her naked body and her… well endowed features. The gawking at her figure wasn't lost on Mercedes, especially since Byleth's 'Sword of the Creator' was standing on edge. The girl's face now sported a slight flush of red, her gaze drifting away from her Lover's as she scratched her neck. 

"I know it's been a while since we've done this, But I hope my body is just as good as it was before…" She said, her gray eyes meeting her Professor's once again. Her fingers toyed with the opal earrings she had, her nerves getting the better of her. Byleth smiled, wasting no time in his actions.

"Profe-!"

He came up to her quickly, planting a kiss on her lips, catching the girl by surprise. Her shock quickly morphed in her signature gentle expression, her lips struggling to hold the kiss as a smile formed. She giggled as her hands quit playing with the trinkets in her ears, letting them go to instead hold the Professor's body closer. Her eyes slowly closed as their kiss got more passionate, with Byleth pulling her nude figure closer to his. Their passion filled kiss branched off, with Byleth pulling his face away to lay pecks across his Lover's body. Starting on her cheek, then to her neck, getting lower with each second. Mercedes giggled a bit from the sensation being left behind. 

"T-That tickles, Professor!" She said, trying her best to hold back her laughter. As the Professor lowered his face to her crotch, his hands trailed down the girl's figure, feeling out the subtle differences between now and five years ago. Mercedes seemed to gain a slight bit of weight, but most of that fat went into the right areas. Her ass and hips were thicker than before, but at the cost of her stomach getting a bit pudgy. That didn't bother him, however. In fact, it was rather endearing. 

It didn't take long for Byleth to reach her private area, seeing the trimmed bush that topped her clit. Just as he remembered it from years ago. 

"I remembered how you like it, so I've made sure to keep it looking like that for all these years." Byleth smiled. Mercedes was always a thoughtful individual, but he didn't expect her to remember a detail as small as this. As a silent sign of thanks, the Professor wasted no time in his actions. He stuck his face into the girl's wet folds, making Mercedes gasp quite loudly. Just the touch of his face against her twat was enough to leave her weak in the knees. The amount of her quim that flowed forth was a sign that it had been a while since she had any sort of stimulation. The Professor was eager to fix this, delving his tongue deep within her cunt. Mercedes eyes widened at the sensation, her weight almost collapsing on the Professor's face from her unsteady legs. She managed to regain her balance, letting Byleth deal with her privates easier. 

Placing his hands on her thighs, Byleth got more leverage to taste her outpouring juices. The slight tang of sweet matched the girl well, a telltale sign that her charm was more than just an external facade. Mercedes bit on her finger, trying to suppress outcries of joy at the feeling climbing up her body. 

"Ah… Professor…" she began, her expression shifting from a wince to a curled smile. "Y-You always knew your st-students well, didn't y-"

A sudden rush of heat ran up Mercedes figure, making her body shudder and eyes widen. "O-Ooooh...!" She cooed. Her toes curled at the sensation, her body unsure how to react to a feeling once thought lost. Memory served the Professor well. He found her weak spot in mere seconds and was already assaulting it with his tongue. Just as Mercedes said, the Professor really knew his students, inside and out. 

The craving Mercedes' body felt for more egged her to be more adventurous in her moves. One of her legs hitched itself around Byleth's neck, bringing her junk closer to his head. The Professor found his air passages clogged with his Lovers twat, her crotch subtly grinding at his face. Her quim smeared itself across his mouth, with her juices dripping down Byleth's chin. Her hands found themselves lightly resting the the bright green hair of her Professor, slightly nudging his face deeper into her snatch. 

"I-I'm so sorry Professor… It's just been so long that I-AAAH!"

Byleth couldn't blame the girl for her actions. His time away left her rather desperate for some sort of release. Luckily for her, he was here now and was more than willing to help. His tongue danced around her caverns, licking up every moist spot he could reach. He shook his head slightly, helping reciprocate the girl's slow hip sways. 

"Mmmph…" Mercedes bit down on her lip, curbing her smile to focus on her movements. Her body wavered slightly as the Professor went to work, using all his knowledge from years prior to bring her on a new high. His tongue would dart around her cunt, making sure no spot was left untouched before switching to swirls or licks. His ever-changing techniques left the girl panting and aching for more. Her walls contracted with each and every touch, with more of her moaning voice seeping out. While her friend Annette was more vocally inclined, Mercedes lovely tone was just as pleasant to listen to. In fact, Byleth preferred to listen to this than any stage show production being shown in the capital. 

Mercedes put more of her weight on the Professor, her face scrunching as the constant flow of adrenaline and ecstasy building up in her core. Her hands began to tighten around the Professor’s hair, Her arms pulling his face closer to her crotch. The burning she experienced was indescribable, but one thing was for certain: The aching desire she felt down there could only be cured by the Professor. Byleth showed no signs of stopping, taking his hands from her thighs and wrapping them around her waist. He clung to his wrists tightly, stuffing as much of his tongue into her moist pussylips. His motions got faster, his pace matching the rising release Mercedes felt fast approaching. 

"Ghnnnhhg-! Professor!" She cried out, her leg around Byleth's head acting like a vice grip. The lack of air made Byleth's head spin, but honestly he didn't care. He had to a job to do, and as a mercenary, he had to finish what he was tasked to. He gave his all into digging his face in the girl's crotch, rubbing her fluids across his face and making Mercedes cry out louder than before. The Priestess felt her balance beginning to break, with her one available leg barely holding her up. She leaned forward, helping leverage herself on the Professor. Byleth was forced to lean back a bit. As sore as it made him, the position lent itself to getting into her canal easier. His grip around Mercedes became tight, with all his focus going to making her feel good in this moment. 

He frantically shook his head to please the outside of her cunt, with his tongue helping alleviate the tension her walls felt. Mercedes felt a slight bit of sweat roll down her forehead. While she wasn't much for exercise, this was a workout she could do every day. Her crotch was covered with juices, a mix of her quim and the Professor's sweat. The combo gave her a slick surface to rub against as her body quivered with delight. 

"Ah-! D-Don't stop, Professor!" She begged, hoping that this wave of euphoria would never cease. Unfortunately for her, every story had its end and her body was about ready to give it to her. Mercedes couldn't contain her panting, with her tongue lolling out her agape mouth. Her pants rose in pitch, her voice slowly reaching a crescendo of sorts.

"Pro-FESSOR-! AH! AH! AHHH!" her outcry made her quivering body stiffen, her body letting loose its climax. Her leg grip turned almost deadly on Byleth, who felt her inner walls contract rapidly on his tongue. He felt a bit of pain on his head, as Mercedes gripped his hair and pulled at the rush of euphoria going through her. Her stiffened legs turned to jelly in an instant, with her slowly sinking to the floor as her body released an incredible amount of bliss. She let go of her Professor's hair, her hands shaking uncontrollably as wave after wave of ecstasy went through her system. Byleth took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths that his brain was deprived of, as well as look at the sputtering mess Mercedes devolving into. Her high pitched cry eventually shifted to a low groan as her body came down from its high. 

Her constant panting made it take a moment for her to speak. Once she gulped down some air, she gave a giggle to the Professor. "Wow Professor… You're just as good as you were back then!" While Byleth tried to hide his emotions, the high praise left a slight shade of red on his cheeks. Mercedes let out another small giggle before looking down the Professor's body. More specifically, his crotch.

"Oh whoops, silly me!" She proclaimed, getting up from the ground and making her way to the bed. "I'm sorry, Professor, It completely slipped my mind that you need to release some stress as well." She sat at the bedside, her hands making their way to her nether regions. "Perhaps we can relieve some stress together?" Her fingers pulled apart the seeping wet twat Byleth had tasted prior, primed and ready for his member to enter. Of course, the Professor had to take up the offer.

With a smile on his face, Byleth got off the ground, making his way to his Lover who awaited him with open arms. She gave an eager grin as he approached, only for the grin to be covered by his lips pressing against them. The duo closed their eyes as they shared the kiss, with Byleth slowly letting his erection inside the girl's taut snatch. It went in slowly, with both Byleth and Mercedes breaths hitching at the feeling coming over them. It felt amazing… No, better than that. Truly, neither one knew how to describe it, but both parties loved it all the same. 

It didn't take long for all of the Professor to reach deep inside Mercedes, his entire girth fitting like a sword in its sheath. Mercedes shuddered at the feeling. It was always a treat to feel the Professor's throbbing member inside her, especially since how long it had been since it happened last.

"Haaa… Professor…" she cooed, letting a satisfied mewl eep through her lips. "You feel better than I remember…" Byleth smiled. He desperately missed her body too. His desire for her was stuck in his head all those years he had been away, and he praised the heavens that he got the chance to indulge in his Lover once more. A loving gaze was exchanged between the two as Byleth began to thrust. A slow, methodical rhythm began, with both trying to ease into the moment. While Byleth was doing most of the work, he didn't mind. Mercedes didn't like to break a sweat through strenuous work, and to make sure his Lover stayed comfortable was his one objective. All she had to do was keep whispering sweet nothings in his ear to feel satisfied. 

"Mmmm… Professor…" she moaned. Byleth's stony exterior couldn't trick the Priestess. She knew that he was enjoying this as much as she was, even if his face didn't show it. Old habits died hard, but the slight strain that she could see in Byleth's impassive face… He was being less apprehensive of showing his feelings. All she had to do now was let those bubbled in emotions out, just like she managed to do all those years ago. Her body slowly rocked against his, her cunt clinging tightly to every inch of the Professor's cock. Despite the time apart, both could remember every groove and curve that the other contained. Despite this, it didn't stop it from feeling just as, if not better than before. Mercedes' tight twat wrung the Professor's dick for all it had, while keeping a softness to it that made it feel heavenly. Byleth's prick touched each and every part of the Priestess' walls from a single thrust, his technique never letting up and always pressing against her sensitive spots. 

The Professor picked up his pace, the sweat on his forehead becoming more noticeable as he thrusted. Mercedes found her eyes widening at the sudden increase of speed, her hands gripping the bed sheets as her quiet hums turned more boisterous. "O-Oh!" She exclaimed, her shock quickly morphing into happiness. "You still are full of su-surprises, aren't you Prof-eehhhsss…" her voice faded as Byleth's erection rubbed itself against her weak area. Her gaze became aimless as the Professor repeatedly grazed her G-spot, with her eyelids mellowing to compliment the creeping smile forming on her face. Her body wasn't about to let this constant flow of pleasure go unnoticed. It tugged and clamped her Lover's cock, almost as if it was sucking more of his penis in. Byleth did his damndest to hold his serious expression, but…

Gods, she felt way too divine. Like an angel straight out of gates of heaven. 

The Mercenary grit his teeth, his eyes closing at the sheer amazement climbing through his body. Mercedes grin became wider once she realized, with chuckles mixing in with the moans he forced out of her. "A-Ahh, I finally got you…" she cheered, pleased that she got to see the cracks the Professor tried to hide. Byleth felt a bit embarrassed about it, but knew that she was just teasing. His mind stirred up something quickly, with him returning the favor. 

His hands reached for her sizable chest, playing with her erect nipples. Mercedes cheeky grin switched to one of surprise, her eyes widening as her smile became more grit at the sensation. "O-Oooh! P-Profess-!" She cried out, her hands pinning themselves onto her cheeks. Byleth smirked at how he turned the tables quickly, using this opportunity to kick it up a notch. He leaned forward, giving him more leverage to pound her with more gusto. 

The unrelenting battle left Mercedes delirious, with her chin pointing to the ceiling as she cried out in ecstasy. "AH! AH! AHHH!" She screamed out, her mind having a difficult time handling the sheer amounts of pleasure building up through her. Mercedes heels dug into the bed, her legs shifting from the rush her body was going through. This in turn, made her body crave more, with her inner walls polishing and suffocating Byleth's member. Quim leaked out from her pussy, keeping the excitement and constant movement going. Byleth's eyes widened. He severely miscalculated his move, as the service he was giving her she reciprocated ten fold. His body quivered at the sensation, with his thrusts becoming less methodical and more animalistic. 

"Y-YES PROFE-FESSOR! DON'T STOP!" she howled, her hips bucking against his. Byleth couldn't help but comply, letting his pent up carnal desires out in this moment. He tightened his grip on her nipples, eliciting another excited squeal from his Lover. His legs went into overdrive as he pounded her nether regions, reaching a pace he didn't think he hadn't pulled off in years. As he slammed his erection into her quivering twat, Mercedes face became one of complete joy. This feeling she once thought lost was now overflowing, with her body and mind not being able to handle it. She didn't want it to end. Her legs quickly locked the Professor from escaping, bringing their bodies closer than before. 

In that moment, the two Lover's eyes locked. The joy they read on the other's face was clear. They didn't hesitate for a moment. Their lips connected as the Professor unloaded what he had in the Priestess' cunt. The sheer amount of Byleth's seed flooding into her womb made Mercedes grip tighter, with her body soon following suit and releasing the built up orgasm. Her body shuddered as her pussy clamped onto the Professor's cock, suckling out all he had and coaxing his body to let out more fluid. Byleth felt his limbs go numb, his body unable to handle the concentration of bliss pouring forth. His body collapsed onto the heaving mess that was Mercedes, their sweat mixing as Byleth pumped the last he had into his Lover. Her stomach rose in rapid succession, her quick breaths being audible despite the duo's intertwined lips. The Priestess felt her body go on a frenzy, her legs tightening around her Lover's body with each burst of bliss passing through her core. 

Mercedes soon felt that familiar wave of pleasure fade, with Byleth going through similar emotions. Once that feeling faded, Mercedes grip faded, with her legs slumping on the bed. Byleth used this moment to roll over, ending their passionate lip locking and giving the duo to bask in the room's air. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard for a while, as they both felt thoroughly spent at their love making. Mercedes spoke up once she felt able to, her eyes closing from how exhausted her body felt.

"Amazing…" she cooed, wiping stray sweat off her forehead. "... Just as good as… as I remember…" she breathed, her drowsiness catching up to her. "Thank you… Professor…"

Byleth turned to his Lover, grinning from ear to ear. He always found sleepy Mercedes to be cute. While he wasn't much for rest, a bit of shut eye after that couldn't hurt…

Byleth closed his eyes, his mind beginning to wander. He thought about the great time he just had and how much more fun they could have in the future. Truly, he was blessed to have Mercedes at his side. Not just now, but all those years before. Back when his biggest worry was grading all those papers in time for next class. The thought gave him a slight headache, but he couldn't stop reminiscing once he started. The happy memories of his smiling classroom, the lessons he poured his heart and soul into instructing, the many choir practices and mess hall breaks he got to share with his students…

All these happy memories… gave him a headache? His face contorted slightly at the pain, with that headache growing greater the more he thought back to his teaching days. Why did he feel-

* * *

The headache grew in power, feeling almost unbearable to handle. Just before Byleth could react to the agony, the pain… cooled down. The ache he felt left as quickly as it came. Fletting remnants of the pain still plagued him, bringing his hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes and brushed away strands of his teal hair from his… face…

Teal hair? Byleth's attention shifted from his aching head to his surroundings. He realized that he was back in his old quarters, facing his open door. 

"Is everything alright, Professor?" Byleth turned to the familiar voice of Mercedes. He was surprised to see that she looked… Younger. Her long hair was bundled in a lazy ponytail that draped down her shoulder, her outfit was one of a beige student uniform rather than the Priestess garb, and her body was a bit thinner. The Mercenary had to do a double take upon seeing her, honestly reeling over what was happening. 

**_"What are you doing?"_ ** He heard. That voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Mercedes. Their pitch was higher, yet they sounded mature. In fact, it sounded like... No, it  _ felt _ more like he thought the words instead of hearing them out loud. Just before he pieced together who it was, they materialized in front of them, a slight green aura surrounding their translucent body. Her messy twintails spiraled down her small figure, with strands of red and white streaks braided to the hair drooping by her eyes. Her long, dark blue dress hovered over the ground, with the small girl seemingly using the air as her stool. She sat in front of Mercedes, yet the Priestess-to-be was still visible through her, if only slightly. The petite girl gave him an annoyed gaze, the large amulet around her neck dangling as she floated.

Sothis.

**_"This lady has offered you her services, and only_ ** **now** **_you decide to chicken out!?! Fickleness is not something you should be doing, considering what you agreed to!"_ ** She chastised.

Offered her services? Agreed to? What did he agree to? Before Byleth could give her a response or remember, Mercedes gaze dropped down, a sullen look barely visible on her face. "Ah, You're having second thoughts about this, aren't you, Professor?" She asked. Byleth tried to hide his confusion, but Mercedes could tell from just a glance. "I understand…" she continued, beginning to walk out of the Professor's room. "... A teacher student relationship was never a good idea…" 

It all clicked when she said that. This was the deciding factor that led to his relationship with her! But what did he do to get her? Byleth quickly searched his mind, hoping that he could remember before She left. Sothis wasn’t about to let this opportunity pass the Professor by.   
  
**_“Now is not the time to contemplate! Take a leap of faith!”_ ** She cried, putting her hands on her companion’s back. She shoved him forward, making him stumble toward Mercedes. The girl swiftly turned to face the sound of Byleth, the sound of his floundering footsteps catching her attention. Before the two knew it, they were on the hard wooden floor, with Byleth’s face mere inches from Mercedes’. The two saw the other’s face turn bright red, their embarrassment visible from a simple glance.    
  
“Professor?” Mercedes began, unsure what to do. Byleth’s instincts kicked in, quickly planting his puckered lips up to hers. Mercedes had a start at the sudden lip locking, but found herself quickly reciprocating her Professor’s actions. Sothis watched on, smiling to herself as she hovered closer.  **_“See? That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”_ ** Byleth didn’t listen to her comment, instead indulging more of Mercedes. Their kiss melted from long and passionate to quick and messy, the room’s tone becoming more scandalous as they reveled in each other.    
  
Byleth pulled the girl from the ground, letting the two of them stand up as they continued their love making. Just before Byleth could move this to the bed, Sothis cleared her throat. Byleth gave a glance to the spectral being, hoping she didn’t need his attention for long. She gave no remarks, only pointing to the open door that let anybody see into his quarters. Byleth gave Mercedes a quick peck to her forehead and left the girl for a moment, letting the ajar door close and resuming his passion with her. 

Her wrapped his arms around the girl, their continued lip locking giving either one little room to breathe. Both felt a bit of apprehension to it at first, but the more they made out, the fear from before began to fade away. Sothis watched on, her eagerness to help her companion turning… sour. Her stomach felt a tinge of sickness at the sight, only growing until she felt it was in knots. She wanted to help Byleth, and yet…

Mercedes broke her kiss streak, with Byleth not letting up his. She placed a hand on the growing bulge in her Professor's pants, giving a small squeeze to it. "Professor… You've seemed rather stressed lately…" she breathed, barely getting her words out between her Professor's pecks. She quickly bent down, messing with his pants to release his growing erection. Sothis hovered over, her curiosity getting the better of her. Despite how entangled she had been with Byleth during these past months, she had never actually  _ seen _ it. 

It took only a moment for Mercedes to get Byleth's pants down, exposing his sizable erection to her and Sothis. Mercedes couldn't hold back her gasp in surprise, with Sothis unknowingly drooling at the sight of it. "Professor…" Mercedes whispered, gawking at the sheer girth of it all. She held the base of his dick, rubbing the rest of his shaft lovingly against her cheek. The warmth emanating from it was comforting, but the throbbing she felt on her face was another thing entirely. "It's perfect…" she added, giving the ethereal being behind her more annoyance. Mercedes smiled at the feeling, letting her long hair brush against the tip of his cock. 

The jealousy Sothis felt grew, as she couldn't do anything to stop her.  **_"Will you hurry it up!?!"_ ** She cried out, upset over Mercedes dreadfully slow execution. If that were her, she would already be seeing how much of his rod she could choke down. Sothis took a deep breath, trying to calm her feelings. She should feel happy that the Professor was getting the girl he always wanted. Yet she still felt this petty grudge on someone who didn't deserve her malice. But if she couldn't ignore her body's cravings. If only there was something she could do about it…

Mercedes took the Professor's penis away from her cheek, eyeing up the erection. How much could she take? She wasn't sure, but she wanted to at least test the waters first. Her lips wrapped around the tip of his shaft, giving herself a little sample of what's to come. Byleth kept his cool demeanor, but Mercedes could tell that he was liking where it was going. She slowly bobbed her head forward and back, getting a feel for his cock. She never went any farther than his tip, instead letting her hand take care of the rest of his size. She stroked his shaft in tandem with her mouth movements, her fingers grazing her lips each time she reached the edge of his cock head. Her technique was delightful and methodical, despite her inexperience. Byleth thought it felt great, but it definitely wasn't going to be enough to sate his desire.

Sothis brooded in the room's corner, upset over her ethereal appearance unable to interact with anything. While it was a slight annoyance at first, watching this unfold… it drove her mad. Even if she couldn't enjoy the feeling, she wished she could at least impart some of her knowledge to Mercedes. Maybe she could tell her how to do it, or guide her actions with touch like how she could with Byleth. But unfortunately, she was stuck being a spectator and unable to-

**_"Wait…"_ ** Sothis murmured. She couldn't touch anything other than Byleth, couldn't she? After all, she did push his body into his student not too long ago. And if she just phased through everyone else, then that meant she could…

A wicked grin overcame the ghostly girl, the burning desire she felt finally about to be sated.

"Mmm…" Mercedes had trouble getting any sort of words out, but her delighted moans aided in her efforts to please her Professor. Her soft breath on his penis was a nice little bonus for Byleth, who enjoyed just how much the girl seemed to adore his dick. While her movements were conservative, he was certain that she would up her pace in no time.

**_"Oh, Professor~…"_ ** He heard called out. His gaze turned to Sothis, who creeped her way closer to the duo. Her voice was plagued with seduction. She licked her lips as she approached, her mirage of a body phasing into the body of Mercedes.  **_"What do we got here?"_ ** She teased. Byleth's eyes widened, knowing full well where she was going with this. 

Mercedes looked back up to her Professor, surprised to see her efforts have gotten a reaction out of him. This gave her confidence, helping her build up courage to ramp it up a notch. The sudden increase in pace made Byleth's attention shift back to his student, who was now past his tip and halfway on his cock. He tried to regain his composure, forcing his deadpan face back on. Sothis giggled. Seeing the Professor squirm was not something very many saw, but when it happened, it was certainly a show. Sothis couldn't help but add more fuel to the fire.

_ 'You got this, Mercie… You can take all of him…'  _ The Priestess mused, readying herself mentally for what was to come. Sothis placed her finger in the Professor's rod, brushing it gently along the bottom.  **_"Seems rather appetizing... Wouldn't you agree, Mercie?"_ ** The Priestess kept at her pace, unintentionally answering the ethereal being. Sothis smiled, clicking her tongue as her face hovered closer to Byleth's junk.  **_"I hope she doesn't mind me sneaking in a taste…"_ **

Sothis didn't hesitate once the words left her lips, downing as much of Byleth's erection in her throat as she could. To her surprise, she managed to gulp in almost all of him in a single move, her nose just short of touching his stomach. Just as she did that, Mercedes felt brave enough to venture forward, her lips encompassing the entirety of her Professor's shaft, covering the small part Sothis failed to reach. The combined efforts of both broke the Professor's rigid face, making him arch forward as a grunt slipped out from his throat. 

Byleth looked down at the duo. It was tricky to make out Sothis's face, as her incorporeal state made her appearance foggy within Mercedes space. Despite this, he could see the smug glance she was giving him. Mercedes felt an immediate confidence boost at the Professor's reaction, making the edge of her lips form up into a smile.  _ 'That went great!'  _ She mused, assuming that she alone was responsible Byleth's sudden reaction. She upped her pace, managing to find a solid rhythm with her neck and hand. With her increase in pace, spit began to bubble out from her mouth, the sound of her hungrily slurping his erection becoming more audible. 

Sothis didn't use her hands to cater to his shaft. Rather, she wrapped them around Byleth's waist. Thanks to her incorporeal state, the only one she could physically touch was Byleth. Unfortunately for him, it was a one way street, as any attempts to touch her would phase through.

In other words, The Professor was stuck to the mercy of his ghostly companion.

Sothis gripped tightly to Byleth's waist, her body hovering above the floorboards as she downed as much of his manhood as she could. Her head bobbed with intensity, the yearning in her body being unleashed on his loins. Despite her lack of memory, Sothis' body remembered how to handle a man. Her technique made it seem like she had done this her entire life, as it took only a matter of seconds for Sothis to get a quick rhythm down. Byleth felt his cock reached the depths of both girl's throats, a feeling so good words failed to describe it. 

Despite her appetite, Sothis slowed down a bit, trying to match Mercedes head movements. Everytime the Priestess moved her head back, Sothis went in, covering the distance that she couldn't in that time. The combo left Byleth wriggling around, trying his best not to get up and stop it. It felt great… way too great. He felt like he couldn't handle it all, but he grit his teeth and bared it, knowing full well that this feeling was worth sitting through. 

Mercedes lack of experience faded with each bob of her head, with her confidence beginning to shine through. The fact that she was driving her Teacher this crazy was something not many were able to do, and Mercedes revelled in the fact that she may be the first to break through. It took a bit of getting used to fitting such a large object down her throat, but it didn't take long for her to become accustomed to the feeling. She picked her pace up a notch, deciding to get more of her tongue into it. As she cleaned his rod with her mouth, her tongue took extra special care in polishing it, making sure no area of his cock was left untreated.

Unbeknownst to her, Sothis was aiding in her efforts, covering each area Mercedes couldn't. Being an apparition had its perks, with one of them being that she had no need for air. She used this to her advantage, taking all of Byleth's member when Mercedes took a second to breathe. Despite her ghostly look, she could still feel the same sensations that she could if she were alive. She still had a bit of trouble taking all of Byleth, no matter how much she tried to get used to his erection. Her body still gagged everytime she downed all of him, despite her not needing oxygen. Her inability to get used to Byleth's manhood made her methods… very loud, to say the least. Lucky for her, but not so much for Byleth, who could hear every slurp and cough Sothis made on his dick. The constant gagging not only gave him a confidence boost, but it turned him on more than he already was. 

Byleth dug his heels into the floorboards, trying not to topple over on the two ladies as his legs went numb. Mercedes took the opportunity to let her hand off her Professor's junk, instead placing her hands on his thighs to get more leverage for her constant deepthroats. She was now downing his manhood like a champ, showing no signs of slowing down as her bottom lips repeatedly hit Byleth's sack. She kept her gaze up to her Professor, who was barely keeping it together at this point. He balled his fists, grasping tightly in hopes that it would be enough to get him through. His climax was so close, and he wanted to avoid the finish line as long as he could.

Sothis decided to put her supernatural qualities to good use, having her body spin around while she moved back and forth on Byleth's cock. A sharp gasp left the Professor's mouth as his body shook. His time as a mercenary put him through many hardships, but nothing like  _ this _ . He did his damndest to hold out, trying not to fall over from his weak knees. Now he knew first hand how Mercedes felt years from now…

Sothis' unusual technique mixed well with Mercedes' movements, giving the best of both worlds to the struggling Professor. But that experience was coming to a close, as Byleth felt himself about to blow his load. A sharp intake of air was the only sign that both ladies had that he was about to burst. The thought of slowing down didn't even cross their minds, as they both wanted to get a taste of his thick seed.

Byleth grabbed Mercedes' head, forcing her down on all of his cock. Sothis was surprised by the sudden action he took, but couldn't blame him considering the situation they were both tormenting him with. She quickly followed suit and took all she could of him, with Byleth unloading all he had into Mercedes' taut throat. The Priestess' eyes widened as she felt load after load shoot down into her gullet. She did her best not to cough or gag, barely keeping both feelings down as her Lover let her enjoy all he had for her. Her throat constricted around Byleth's erection, milking him for all he had. Sothis felt the constant throbbing of Byleth's cock, but felt his contents shoot past her throat. She felt a bit of disappointment, her hope to get a taste of his cum shot down. At the very least, she could indulge in her carnal feelings…

Byleth let out one last huff, the final shot of his semen dripping down Mercedes' throat. He pulled away, letting his fading erection out of her mouth. Mercedes looked to him, doing her best to smile as she swallowed the last of his load. A hearty gulp was heard, with Mercedes opening her maw to show that she downed it all. 

"That was amazing, Professor!" She cheered. She got up, brushing off any dirt that may have collected on her uniform. She looked to her Lover's crotch, seeing his erection slowly die down. "That's a shame… you look spent… I was hoping we could continue this…"

Byleth silently agreed. It was a shame that he couldn't go any further, but the moment he just got to have was rather amazing. It seemed almost impossible to top i-

Byleth felt his penis slowly start to rise, with a feeling of a deep, warm embrace still being left despite leaving Mercedes' mouth. He looked down to see Sothis, caring to his slowly growing erection. Her mouth still held his shaft hostage, and she wasn't about to let the ride end here. She wasn't furiously downing him this time. Rather, she was being conservative in her approach, only targeting the top half of his cock. She gave slight bobs of her head, her tongue tracing circles along his tip as her lithe fingers caressed his bottom half. Once she was satisfied that he was primed and ready, she popped it out from her mouth, giving a devious smile his way.

Byleth could tell what she doing: She was getting him ready for round two.

"Ah, Professor!" Mercedes exclaimed. She was a little more than surprised to see him so ready and eager for another round with her. She didn't complain, though. She began to undress herself, her Garrag Mach uniform falling onto the floorboard in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Her nerves began to rise once she stood naked in front of her Professor, but she pushed down her apprehension. Byleth looked across her naked figure, seeing that despite it being five years ago, the girl still had a well endowed figure. Not only that, but the fact she trimmed her crotch… Byleth couldn't help but stare for a moment at it.

"Do you like it shaved like that, Professor?" Byleth blinked, realizing that he gawked a bit too long at it. He felt a little red at the observation, giving Mercedes a good chuckle. "Well if that's how you like it, then I'll make sure to keep it like this!" Byleth already knew that was going to be a promise, considering she had it like that years from now.

**_"Well, Well, Well… Looks like you two can have a bit more fun…"_ ** Sothis interjected, grinning from ear to ear.  **_"At least, to her knowledge…"_ ** Byleth knew that Sothis was going to get involved again. He couldn't really do anything about it, lest he turn down Mercedes as well. 

Mercedes sat at the edge of Byleth's bed, patting the blanket while she waited for him. "Professor…" She began. "...I hope you don't mind taking the lead… I've never done something like this before…" 

**_"Of course she would say that."_ ** Sothis grinned, hovering beside the Priestess.  **_"She was never one of the students that liked exercise, was she?"_ ** Byleth took a deep breath, hoping he could deal with the duo more effectively. He walked to the Priestess, ready to take on a second round. 

As soon as he was in range of Mercedes, Byleth planted his lips against hers, a sensation that never seemed to get old for either party. He gently laid her on the bed, separating his lips from hers for a moment. The genial look she gave him gave him a sense of pride. In a way, it made him realize just how lucky he was to have her. He got on top of her nude body, his erection beginning to graze her entrance. "Mmm… Professor..." she cooed, closing her eyes at the sensation. Byleth was surprised by just how much of her fluids were seeping from her snatch. Was she really that aroused? 

Sothis drifted her ghostly figure closer, examining the duo's efforts. As much as she wanted to just hop on him and take his cock for a ride, she knew better. This wasn't just for her, after all. So she hovered close, biding her time until she could join in discreetly. She knew full well that she wouldn't be waiting long…

"Ahh, Professor…" Mercedes mumbled. She was desperate for him, but her inexperience kept her from going at it suddenly. Byleth was the teacher, after all. She was certain that he knew what he was doing. She clasped her hands together just above her chest, making a silent prayer to the Goddess for this moment to last forever. Just as she finished, Byleth used the opportunity to insert his penis into her wet folds, getting Mercedes' voice to reach a notch higher than before. Just as the noise left her, she clenched her teeth together, hoping it would suppress any outbursts in the future. Byleth started slow, trying to have both of them get used to the feeling. Mercedes raised her knees up, acting as stands for the Professor to hold onto while he began his 'lesson'. 

As great as her mouth was, Mercedes' vagina was something else entirely. While it lacked the control that she had with her maw, it made up for it by the feeling of just being inside. Just like Mercedes personality, her pussy was welcoming and caring. Despite the limited time he was in her, her walls were already becoming accustomed to his prick, seeming to squeeze and suckle at the right areas. But it wasn't a one-sided deal, as the Priestess found out quickly enough. Byleth's member seemed to fit perfectly into her folds, with it touching almost every part it needed for her to be aroused. Just the slightest movement gave her shivers, and she revelled in that feeling.

As Byleth went in and out of his Lover, he became enamored by Mercedes. So much so, that he failed to notice Sothis drift under the bed, positioning herself to line up with the Priestess' body. Sothis smirked, hoping this would catch Byleth off-guard. As soon as she was sure she was properly lined up, she lifted her astral body upward, her cunt lining up almost perfectly to Mercedes. Byleth gave a slow thrust forward, a sudden overwhelming feeling beginning to arise in his loins. He knew what this meant, and that he should prepare himself for what was to come. The shape of Sothis rose out from Mercedes body, a cheeky grin written on her lips.  **_"Surprise~..."_ ** she teased. She locked her body to his by wrapping her legs around his waist, with her body raising so she was now cradling on his lap. Byleth was now staring at Mercedes' murky image, with Sothis blurring his vision of her. Not much he could do about it, so he just decided to ramp up the pace. 

This caught both ladies off-guard, making an eep leave both their lips. "Professor…!" Mercedes whispered. As good as her Professor felt inside her, she couldn't just go eliciting howls of joy across the Monastery, especially considering their student-teacher relationship. Sothis however, had nothing to worry about. The only person who could hear her voice was the one she was currently riding on, so she could be as noisy as she wanted to be.    
  
The constricting nature of both ladies walls left Byleth gasping for air, his rigid face already falling apart at the seams. Despite how much he prepared himself mentally, he couldn’t prepare himself physically. Mercedes stared in awe, happy that her body was more than sufficient in pleasing her Lover. “That’s it, Professor…!” she said, hoping her words would keep the Professor motivated. Her legs unknowingly drifted behind her Lover’s body, preparing to hold him close. Byleth felt some shame that his stern exterior was broken so easily, but felt some solace in knowing who got to see this side of him.    
  
Sothis’ cheeky grin was practically glued to her face. She revelled in the sight of her companion finally being more open, as well as the knowledge that was intruding in this event meant for two. She wanted to see more of Byleth’s squirming, so she took matters into her own hands. She put on her best euphoric face as she upped her tempo on his lap, trying to think of the best words to get a reaction from the Professor. 

**_“OOoh… I’m sorry for being so naughty, Professor!”_ ** she cried, hamming it up to see if her efforts would pay off. As expected, the slightest wince in Byleth’s already crumbling face was a telltale sign that it would. The gears in her mind turned as she thought of other things to say, bouncing away on his lap with reckless abandon. Byleth did his best to focus on Mercedes, but with how loud Sothis’ voice rang in his mind…   
  
It was becoming difficult to say the least. Especially once both their voices mixed together, crying out for him to keep going.   
  
**_“HHnnggh-! Please, breed me like a common harlot!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Oohh… Right there! Right there, Professor! That’s the spot!”   
  
**_“Show my Sacred Grounds your rituallll~!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “I-It’s so good… Please don’t stop...!”   
  
**_“Aahhh! My mind is going numb!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Sothis definitely wasn’t making it easy for Byleth, who found himself quivering from the pleasure coursing through his body.The added feeling and chorus of Mercedes wasn’t aiding in that effort either. The tightness of both girl’s twats… The constant onslaught of cunt assaulting his shaft… He wasn’t sure if he could hold onto sanity. But he pushed through, knowing that his efforts were paying off for all three parties. He took his hands away from Mercedes’ knees, his body dropping to become closer to the bed. Sothis was surprised by this, her ghostly figure now upside-down and under the bed. Her wrapped legs kept her from falling off completely, But she couldn’t see anything happening above her now that the mattress blocked her view. Before she could float her upper body back to see the action, the action came straight to her. Byleth gave up his inhibitions, deciding to go all out on both ladies. He was practically ramming all he had into both ladies wet folds, making Mercedes’ quim splatter about the bed.    
  
“aaAAH! PROFE-!”   
  
**_“Hu-UUUHHAA!?!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Mercedes managed to catch her voice just before it all spilt out, quickly placing her hands over her mouth in hopes it would mask the noise. The unexpected railing to her snatch left Sothis short of breath, with her cries echoing through the room. It took only a moment for the rush of bliss to course through the trio’s bodies, leaving all three in a euphoric frenzy. Byleth wasted no time in his hip thrusts, making sure the amount of time his dick spent outside both girl’s wet folds was as limited as possible. He didn’t care if he had a silly expression on his face, as he just wanted to continue the trip on cloud nine.    
  
Mercedes eyelids clenched together, with her voice just barely being contained by her hands. Her head squirmed on the bed as her body shot wave after wave of pleasure up her system. “MMMmmmMMMPH! MMpH! MMMMMMM!” The Priestess howled, her hands withholding the words from everybody. As much as she wanted to call out her Professor and say how much she loved him, the risk was too great.   
  
Sothis, however, didn’t hesitate to let her cries be heard. There was no threat of it being heard, so she could be as loud as she wanted.  **_“UUAHG… UUU… HHHAAAA…”_ ** despite not needing it, Sothis felt short of breath with each thrust the Professor made into her. She wanted to hover her view back into the fray, to see the idiotic expression of her companion, but his efforts left her drunk in passion. She felt no strength to move, but to let the sheer overflow of bliss come to her.    
  
Mercedes finally gave in to the temptation and locked Byleth’s body with her legs, giving him no means to escape. Byleth had no intention of escaping, resting his sweat filled forehead on his Lover’s. As soon as he did, Mercedes got a brilliant idea to keep her voice down. Could she pull it off in time? Would the Professor catch on quick enough? These questions passed her mind, but she gave up on them, deciding to just be brave and go for it. She quickly took her hands from her face, bringing them to Byleth’s cheeks and pulling his face closer, planting her lips to his. As soon as she did, her voice echoed within her Lover’s maw, with their rapid breath intermingling.    
  
As they did, Sothis dangled under the bed, her body shaking uncontrollably. Her face was overcome with a stupid grin, with her hands holding her cheeks as she felt on top of the world. Her legs clung onto Byleth tighter with each thrust, her body never wanting off this ride. The amount of pleasure flowing through her left a flimsy mess, with her words becoming more incoherent as he continued to treat her cunt. Her tongue began to dangle from her mouth, with her gaze now fixed to the floorboards below her. She could feel her climax coming, as was certain that everyone else's would be following suit. As much as she didn’t want this moment to end, her body craved that release.    
  
Sothis put a little slack between her body and Byleth’s, deciding to put a bit of effort in. Her body reciprocated his movements, if only slightly. As she did, Mercedes began to do the same, giving the Professor a bit less work to do. That effort was all about to pay off, as all three could feel themselves about to release. 

With a few final thrusts, Mercedes felt her body quiver as her body gave way. Her voice shouted deep within her Lover’s maw, with her grip growing tighter as her body let out its pent up lust. Her walls rapidly contracted around the Professor’s dick. This, in turn, got to Byleth, who let out his seed with each pump of his hips. Load after load poured into Mercedes’ tight pussy, with the amount beginning to overflow. Sothis felt the fluids being poured out, making her shiver in delight. With one final thrust forward, Byleth let out the last of his semen deep within Mercedes, finally pushing Sothis over the edge to climax. With a loud howl, Sothis' body clamped tightly to her companion. Her body arched back as bliss overrode her senses. The burst of pleasure sent ripples through her system, making her heave out hearty breaths as she came. 

These ripples impacted more than expected, however. Byleth suddenly felt his head start to spin, with his senses becoming dulled. His vision turned black, with the feeling of a pounding headache overcoming him.

* * *

Byleth gave a few blinks, his brain trying to process what just happened. He put his hand to his forehead, brushing stray strands of his brightened hair away from his eyes. The sensation was familiar, but still left him with a sense of confusion each time it happened. The slight headache he felt every time didn't help either. Once his mind caught up, he realized where he was. A low lit room gave way to shining rays of the setting sun, the fragments of light passing through the window draped curtains. The red glow of the setting sun made for a nice backdrop on the large bed frame in the center.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" 

Byleth fixed his attention to the girl who called his title, having to do a double take once he saw them. There stood Mercedes, the soft spoken priestess in training. At least, used to be in training. Byleth's eyes traced over her, soaking in all her beautiful features. Her cheerful yet mellow expression, her shortened blonde hair that barely reached her back, her… exposed body. Byleth's eyes widened at the revelation, his eyes drifting across her bare skin, surprised to see her naked body and her… well endowed features. The gawking at her figure wasn't lost on Mercedes, especially since Byleth's 'Sword of the Creator' was standing on edge. The girl's face now sported a slight flush of red, her gaze drifting away from her Lovers as she scratched her neck. 

"I know it's been a while since we've done this, But I hope my body is just as good as it was before…" She said, her gray eyes meeting her Professor's once again. Her fingers toyed with the opal earrings she had, her nerves getting the better of her. Byleth smiled, wasting no time in his actions… 

* * *

  
  


**Well it's definitely felt like it's been a while since I've written anything. This story was a means to pull me out of my burn out, and I hope it worked well for the time being. I originally intended for it to just be Mercedes, but the idea of Sothis joining in came to me and wouldn't let go. I contemplated having her possess Mercedes or just watch and masterbate, but ultimately thought it worked best if she actually got to indulge in the fun. Hopefully I can pull out another story in good time, despite how hectic my schedule can be.**   
  



End file.
